


无人知晓

by auuubyaile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auuubyaile/pseuds/auuubyaile
Summary: 超人想知道是谁在向国际帮贩卖合金，于是他来到莱克斯的住所质问他。出自动画《超人之死》的某处场景，代入了卷莱和哼超。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lois Lane (implied)
Kudos: 8





	无人知晓

**Author's Note:**

> 想搞黄色但是车开的很仓促（确实是不会写，我本人更擅长儿童文学实锤）。有对我喜欢的小说家的拙劣模仿。谢谢阅读。

在那个熟悉的名字出现在超人的脑子里之前，是的，超人正在和钢骨，还有一大帮科学家探讨这种精密合金的可能来源。然后很快地，他和钢骨对视一眼，他们的大脑飞速运转接上了同样的频道信号，第一个波动，第二个波动，就像是开卷考试，他们在彼此的眼睛里找到了那个一样的答案。莱。克。斯。超人用力地咬了下舌尖把这几个音节藏在舌底。在下一秒，本能超越思考地，他已经从S.T.A.R.实验室飞到了天上。

两秒之后，他飘在了莱克斯被软禁的豪宅外空。那块金属被甩了出去，牢牢地钉在了莱克斯的身旁。响声惊动了冥想中的莱克斯，他有点讶异地转过身，并在看到空中的超人时换上一副讥讽的神色。他把那块金属从地上拔出来打量，并眼睁睁地看着那属于他的、完美的红木地板上留下了一个丑陋的洞， _这该死的外星佬_ 。

"这次又有什么新的罪名要指控我？" 

这座郊外的山顶豪宅被指定为莱克斯的软禁之所。法官们一致认为此处足够偏僻，足以把莱克斯和他位于大都会市中心的巨额资产、实验设施、以及诸多野心隔离开来。正联成员顺便检查了这幢豪宅的安全性--他们得确保莱克斯没有疯到把山凿空，建出一个蝙蝠洞那样的秘密设施。在检查的过程中，超人确信他听到了一些成员（此处不作点名）泛着酸味的议论声，比如，"他这是把山顶凿平然后又挖了个湖吗？你们大都会就没有环境保护协会来谴责这种破坏自然的行为？""所以有钱人的钱不是花在制造毁灭性武器就是在圈占土地盖大房子，他们对地球就没有一丁点的责任感吗？"超人拒绝评判某些同事的言论，但他确实很喜欢这座房子。他原本以为这种喜欢源于对完美糅合了日式中庭和当代风格的高超建筑艺术的欣赏，或是身为工薪阶层的小记者在面对一些难以企及的美丽事物时候的本能向往。直到某天他在下意识地定位莱克斯时，毫无阻碍的超级视线带来的畅快感为他解决了这桩疑惑。设计师们利用漂亮的玻璃外墙模糊了房屋内外的界限感，也同样没给莱克斯留下任何镶铅的机会，所以只要莱克斯还被扣留在这里，他对超人来说就没有任何隐私可言。而他知道莱克斯也必定想得到这一点--想到他因此可能产生的任何羞恼和愤怒，超人就忍不住感到一些隐秘的快乐。 

"这玩意儿对你来说不眼熟吗？" 

"我应该觉得眼熟吗？"莱克斯听得出超人是在认真地对他发问，而不是像往常一样随便找了个理由过来发疯。他开始仔细的检查那块金属，把手指放在上面反复摩挲，试着了解它的质感。 "国际帮在用这种合金制造武器，危害很大的武器。" 

"我和一帮普通罪犯搞出来的鱼龙混杂的松散组织一般不会有联系，要是我做出这种金属，我有销路卖去非洲和中东的军队，回款及时，利益可观，更何况现在我在这里。"莱克斯认真地给他解释。接着他又开始研究这块合金，他用苍白的手指在上面敲敲打打，嘴里嘟囔着几种可能的金属组合和制造技艺。超人习惯了莱克斯的诸多伪装，他知道只要那双漂亮的嘴唇上下一碰，就能制造出各种五光十色的谎言。他总是能用那些无足轻重的谎话树立权威，为对话者构造出虚假的自信，这是他的本事。与这些相比，思考时的莱克斯反而更真实，科学挖掘出了他更有人性的那一面，也是更有魅力的那一面，他会虔诚的思索，也会陷入困惑或是偏执。而超人，超人正被他话语里不经意流露出的高傲刺激得神经发痛，满脑子都是怎么在做爱的时候捏碎他的膝盖骨。 

"我不相信。" 

"随便你。" 

超人试图观察他说话时的神态来判断他是否在说谎。莱克斯的外貌和他是两个极端，他有尖锐的下颌线条和脆弱的眉眼，泛白的肤色近乎病态。莱克斯看起来只适合那种花前月下的精致性爱，透过莱克斯，他看到希腊神庙斑驳的墙壁，漆成白色的铁门，新鲜带刺的玫瑰，青草上的朝露，和童话里天真漂亮的主角。他不得不闭上眼睛试图让自己恢复理智，再这样下去热视线恐怕就要失控了，毕竟刚刚他的脑子里全是对莱克斯的眼花缭乱的性幻想。一个声音在他脑海里大喊着让他停下，否则他现在一定会伤害到他；而另一个声音，对着莱克斯大敞着的浴衣领口，正在飘飘然地反问，"为什么不呢？" 

莱克斯走上前去亲吻超人，他现在看起来就像是一只惊惶的大型犬。要是氪星人的激素能透过皮肤散发，他敢保证超人附近的空气都会变得滚烫。在莱克斯眼中整件事并不复杂，这只是一次选择，或是很多选择中的一次：答应他，或者不答应他。既然拒绝会令他如此痛苦，那么就答应他好了。他会习惯的，他一直都是. 

\-----------

超人环抱住他，似乎为莱克斯的主动而稍微惊异。他的猎物在尚未意识到他的陷阱之前就一头撞进来，不过也没什么关系，他对他的欲望已经膨胀成一座巨大的石碑。他急切地回吻，在年轻总裁的唇间品尝到一点樱桃软糖的香气，他用舌头卷着那一丝甜味冒失地突进。拉奥啊，他早就不再是毛毛躁躁的青春期年纪了，可他刚刚用一只手把莱克斯拖到了床上，还随手撕裂了他的内裤，眼睁睁地看着莱克斯躺在他的浴衣里，苍白的大腿皮肤上泛出了一道显眼的红痕。 

超人近乎强硬地把莱克斯按在床上，这让莱克斯有点不安地在他的手下挣扎。他不喜欢这个过程进行得太快。于是他把超人的手往下拉，尽力做出一个失望的形容。果然，超人开始用滚烫的手掌在他的裆部撩拨，这下他硬的很快，并在超人结结实实地抚上他的阴茎的时候发出一声满足的叹息。超人明显也听到了，因为他带点讽刺地笑了一声，之后扯过莱克斯的手，隔着制服撸动自己的大家伙。莱克斯有些抗拒，相比起超凡的柔韧性和硬度，氪星制服的手感算不上好，于是超人又掐住他的下颌，强迫他与自己接吻。这个吻花的时间很长，他们就像两个刚学会接吻的中学生一样拼命探索，以至于最后莱克斯快要缺氧。他有点意识不清，思维难以接续，而在这熟悉的窒息感觉里有神经型的快感顺着脊柱冲刷下去。他爽的头皮发麻。  
等到他再回过神来的时候，超人的手指已经探进了他身后的穴口，意外地发现了一手粘腻的液体。超人有点哑然失笑，又很快带点兴奋地亲吻身下之人刚刚开始重新聚焦的眼睛。这令他想起了他们刚开始滚上床的时候所受过的诸多指导。毕竟莱克斯本人善于求知，对自己身体的熟知程度可要远远胜过其他人，很明显地，即使今晚没有超人的拜访，莱克斯也为自己准备了足够多的余兴节目。 

"你就带着屁股里的润滑剂打坐？"他在莱克斯的甬道肆意地抽插，在反复抠弄中找到了那个凸起，莱克斯猝不及防地呻吟出声。超人的几根手指就着一片滑腻轮流地顶弄，保证每次离开穴口前都能碰到那个腺体，很快地，他的手上从指根到手掌都沾满了黏湿的液体。莱克斯闭着眼睛放肆地喘息，隔了好久才回应他，"克制欲望也是禅修的一部分…"超人忍不住转而用手抚摸他的脸，莱克斯的颧骨烧的发红，睫毛低低地垂着，像某种温驯寡言的动物。他把手上的淫水蹭在莱克斯的脸颊上，又去痴迷地抚弄莱克斯的睫毛。莱克斯难以忍受似的睁开眼，湿漉漉的，回望他，然后讨好似的，把他的手指含进嘴里耐心舔舐。即使深陷在欲望之中，他也是那种伶俐富余、手握主动的样子，超人盯着他，像是盯着他背后象征的某种大都会形象。那是他们的城市，在那里，人人衣冠楚楚，没有潦倒不堪，没有过于残酷的悲喜。所以他们理所应当地该在人群之外保持一种与众不同的追求，他们保持快速，保持悬浮，保持距离，偏激的信念，衰败的自恋和满是审视的特权。 

"嗯。"超人回答说，"让我们好好利用你那张自作聪明的嘴。" 

莱克斯沉浸在痛苦和快乐之间微弱的界限中。在超人的桎梏下，他弓起了身子，那副锁骨薄而脆弱，超人几乎觉得自己可以伸手抓住它。超人试图将这种想法从脑海中驱逐出去，让自己沉浸在快乐之中。但是在两次插入之间，他不由自主地注意到了莱克斯那锋利的肘部，并且强迫自己忍住不要在他那纤细的臀部留下瘀伤。 

\-----------

他们交缠着抱在一起。莱克斯的脸庞在超人宽阔的肩膀上摩挲，汗湿的红发了无生气地垂着。他坐在超人的大腿上，整个人赤裸地贴在超人的怀里，满身都是潮湿的气息，感觉几乎要有水汽从自己的皮肤上蒸腾出来。而这该死的，没有汗腺的氪星人的皮肤依然干爽，搞得好像狼狈无比的只有他一个人一样。莱克斯不满地轻声哼哼，反复啄吻着超人的下巴，而超人被这不含任何情欲的声音刺激得心脏酥软，感觉自己像在肩上抱了一只小猫。 

他们的第二次来得很快，中间那些空白的片段令人感到轻松，也同样使人心生愧疚。上一秒超人还在反复抚弄他后背的脊骨和皮肤，像是在安抚什么大型动物，下一秒他的胯骨被轻轻抬起，超人趁着穴口的松软又一次整根进入他。莱克斯在后面已经不剩下什么清晰连贯的记忆了，超人在舔舐他的耳垂，亲吻他的颈侧，又向下舔弄他的肩胛骨。他很快感受到湿润，和喷薄的热气，像耳边呼吸。 

莱克斯觉得自己模模糊糊地睡了一会儿，再醒过来的时候超人正抱着他走进浴室。他还没有完全清醒，身体沉重地像是被卡车碾过几回，各处肌肉随着超人走路的动作此起彼伏的疼痛着，意识也昏昏沉沉。可是一眼即知的是，发泄完欲望的超人又变回了那种正直又虚伪的样子，在八百米外也能嗅到他身上千斤重的道德准则味道。这令莱克斯厌恶地抽了抽鼻子。超人尽量轻柔地把他放进放慢热水的浴缸里，又退开了两步，小心翼翼的减少身体接触，即使他们刚从一张床上下来还不过十分钟。看到莱克斯已经慢慢清醒，在热水中懒洋洋地舒展身体，超人沉声说，"对不起。" 

莱克斯懒得搭理他，这只不过是在他那张长长的"为什么讨厌超人"的清单上又轻描淡写的加上了一笔。这种人总在对自己的优势嗤之以鼻，或是把它形容成一种责任，可是利用起这种优势的时候又毫不犹豫。就像现在，超人沉默地微低着头，五官轻轻地皱着，氪星蓝的眸子里满是迟疑和忧郁，生怕别人接收不到他那真诚的歉意。莱克斯知道他想干什么。野蛮人使用刀棍行使伤害，而文明人习惯在语言之间钻一些小小的空子，这令对不起这个词本身就带上了丰富多样的意味：对不起，你有此遭遇；对不起，我伤害到你。但他们都清楚，这里面唯独没有绝不再犯的意思，他利用这个词主谓不明的特性把自己的责任轻飘飘地摘了出去。 

超人意识到莱克斯今天不会再和他说话了，他补上一句"我明天不会再来"就离开了浴室，然后很快飞走了。没准比他飞过来的时候还快， _懦夫，伪君子，_ 莱克斯烦躁的想。全世界对超人的热情追捧明明白白的彰示了人类对于完美能有无穷无尽的误解与想象。不过明天…… 

莱克斯很快记了起来，明天是超人的人间父母来大都会的日子。他们会入住超人的公寓，享用家人间的晚餐。哦对了，也许还不得不带上超人那位敏感锐利的女同事--他们大概已经交往了一阵子了。

莱克斯从不相信愉悦的情绪会互相传播，也很难察觉人尽皆知的隐情和言外之意。在平时，一睹别人兴致的高昂，他会忍不住更加沮丧，令他快乐的事情是这样少，以至于这种情绪本身于他更像是个谎言。但此刻，想象着超人在餐桌上左支右绌，矢口否认和反反复复言不由衷的笨拙样子，他真心实意的笑出了声。带着这股崭新而放肆的快意，莱克斯拨出了一个电话，告诉对方由于超人的缺席，明天晚上会是一个合适的交易时间，而且他会把订单中他供应的合金数量翻上一倍。 

**Author's Note:**

> 补新版《超人之死》的时候忍不住代入了卷莱和哼超。是卷莱，还没秃（大声强调）！初衷是卷莱这种绝美beta必须被日一下，被超日了就等于是被我日了（不是）。
> 
> 试着探索了一下BvS里莱超的关系，想要写出莱对性爱很无所谓，对象是谁就更无所谓，而超还没发觉莱对他的性吸引力是由于他自己偏爱的缘故，所以俩人在这个阶段昏天黑地大搞特搞，毫无心理负担。（而且超人之死里吃的那顿团圆饭真的很好笑！怎么做到一顿饭吃完每个人都很不爽的）
> 
> 还想写莱超，这篇复健的过程基本是反复感受自己在写作上出现的一些问题，残古，下篇看看能不能写点快乐的傻白甜。


End file.
